Cross My Heart
by Dreamer In Disguise
Summary: A mix of Boy Meets World and 7th Heaven, with a couple new characters added in. Read, k?
1. Introduction: The End Of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boy Meets World or 7th Heaven characters. The only characters I own are the ones I created, Emily Camden, Miranda Cole, and Amanda Turner. If you don't like what I'm writing, don't read, k? K!  
  
Introduction: The End of Something New  
  
All around the halls of John Adam's High, things were calm and collected. Everyone had just scurried to class after the last bell rang, and now only two people stood there. One of them, a muscular boy, was yelling and screaming like a maniac, and the other, a tiny girl, was on the verge of tears. Emily Camden was so close to finishing her senior year with the dream-life. Everything had gone so well. She was dating the school jock, hanging around with basically everyone, she was head cheerleader, and valordictorian. She had the perfect life. But everything was about to change.  
  
"Cut it out, Emily, you sissy baby!" Chase Perez yelled at her, and shoved her against a locker.  
  
She tried not to cry, and stepped away from the locker. "But, Chase...you know I love you, and I would do anything for you. I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm only nineteen, and I really don't want to do that before I'm married." Chase had been trying to pressure Emily into having sex with him, but she knew that it wasn't right, not until she was married, or at least in love. And she may have cared about Chase, but she wasn't in love with him. She'd tried to fall in love with him, because he seemed to want this so much, but she couldn't. "Please, Chase..."  
  
"No, you just don't think I'm the right person for you. That's what it is, isn't it, Emily?" Chase yelled, about an inch away from her face. "ISN'T IT?" he screamed at her, knowing that loud voices scared her more than anything in the world.  
  
"No, Chase..." Emily began to cry harder. "That's not it at all, it's not! Please, Chase, I care so much about you. Don't let this happen between us. I love you so much..."  
  
"Why don't you go cry to your mommy or cousin Cory about it?" Chase slammed her hard against the locker. "This relationship is officially over!" he walked away, not once looking back to see if she was ok.  
  
Emily sat on the floor, shocked for a second. "Chase?" she got up, and seeing that she was alone in the hallway, let out a quick sob. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face, dried her hazel eyes, and stood up. "I guess I should get to Mr. Turner's class now..." she sighed, but as soon as she picked for her books, which had been laying on the ground two feet from her, her arm got a jolt of piercing pain. "Ow...what happened to me? What'd he do?" she looked at her arm, and saw the blood spurting from her elbow. Then she turned around, and looked at the locker she had hit, and saw blood there too. She knew that Chase would think she hurt herself, just to get him in trouble, so she covered her elbow with a bandage she had in her locker, fixed her hair and walked slowly up to Mr. Turner's classroom.  
  
"Well, well...little miss cheerleader-valedictorian is late!" Shawn Hunter glanced at Emily, as she took her seat. "Mark this in the record book, Cor..."  
  
Cory Matthews was Emily's cousin. He just shrugged. He knew all about Emily's problems with Chase, but she made him promise not to tell a soul. "Don't be so harsh on her, Shawnie..."  
  
"Just because she's your cousin, and your girlfriend's best friend, Cor, doesn't mean she gets special treatment..." Shawn glared at Emily. "What happened, cheerleading injury?"  
  
"Can it, Hunter!" Emily snapped at Shawn, then turned her attention to Mr. Turner. "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner...I was caught up in Mr. Williams' class. It won't happen again..." she lied.  
  
"It's ok, Emily, sit down." Mr. Turner directed her to her seat between Topanga Lawrence and Stuart Minkus.  
  
"It's ok, Emily, sooner or later, you get used to Shawn teasing you..." Stuart tilted his head and shrugged. "And then it stops hurting..."  
  
"Not today, Stuart, please? I'm not in the mood..." Emily gazed contemplatively at the board, not taking in a word Mr. Turner was saying. This wasn't happening to her. Emily had a perfect life, and she was grateful for it. She had never taken anything for granted. She knew that she was lucky to have everything she had, and this was still happening to her? It didn't seem fair. She lifted her arm to fix her hair, and the bandage fell off.  
  
"Emily...what happened?" Topanga asked, staring at the huge gash in her arm.  
  
"Oh...that...uh..." Emily thought frantically.  
  
"That's fresh...oh gosh...Mr. Turner...she has to go see the nurse..." Topanga nodded to Mr. Turner.  
  
"Go ahead, Topanga, go with her..." Mr. Turner nodded back.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine...I'll have Matt or Mary drive me when I get home..." Megan nodded. Emily was from a very large family. She was one of eight kids. There was Matt, who was twenty, Mary, who was eighteen, herself and her sister Lucy, who were seventeen, and twins, Simon, who was sixteen, Ruthie, who was ten, and Sam and David, who were twins, and only a year old. "Really, Topanga, thanks, but I'm ok..."  
  
Shawn knew that routine all too well. Pretending to be ok, when you were really on the verge of tears. And, even though he hated Emily, he had a deep empathy for what she was going through, and decided to take her to the nurse's office. "Come on, princess, I'll take you. Topanga you can stay here." He rolled his eyes, and pretended to be apathetic.  
  
Emily was very skeptical of this sudden caring nature coming from Shawn. Normally he didn't want to be within a mile of Emily, let alone guiding her to the nurse's office. She shook it off, though, and stood up. "Thank you, Shawn," she smiled, feeling unable to say no to such an awkwardly sweet gesture.  
  
Topanga was very skeptical about Shawn actually behaving sweetly toward her. Everyone knew that Shawn hated Emily with a passion, and him being nice to her, he must have had something up his sleeve. He looked at Cory, knowing that if something happened, Cory would know, but Cory just shrugged, and shook his head.  
  
"Now that that scene is over, let's read from pages..." Mr. Turner started in on the lesson, as Emily and Shawn walked down the hall.  
  
"You didn't have to do this, you know?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I would have fallen asleep anyway, may as well spend sixth period doing a good deed..." Shawn grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a charity case..." Emily chuckled.  
  
"That's a change of pace, huh? A Hunter helping a Camden?" Shawn laughed. Emily's father, Eric Camden, was the Reverend at the town's church, and Emily, Lucy and Simon all ran the can drive. Shawn's father, Chet, always went to the can drive to get food for their trailor.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...thanks again, by the way..." Emily smiled.  
  
For some reason, lately, neither Emily nor Shawn could come up with a decent insult for one another. It was strange, because usually they were hurling insults left and right. But lately, they'd been feeling strangely toward each other.  
  
"No problem...just remember that next time Chet stops by to get some food...drop us an extra can, huh?" Shawn winked.  
  
"Sure," Emily laughed. "Maybe even two..." she winked.  
  
"So, what happened, anyway?" Shawn pointed to Emily's arm. "Cheerleading?"  
  
"No," she felt dangerously comfortable talking around Shawn. "Chase...he shoved me into my locker. I can't tell Matt, though..."  
  
"Chase would be dead, and Matt would be on the America's most wanted list..." Shawn lifted his chin and let out a laugh.  
  
Emily laughed too. "Yeah, no joke..." her older brother and her father were overly protective of her. Last time a guy had dumped her, Matt had a vendetta against him for the rest of the year, so guys were usually scared to get near her.  
  
Lucy walked past them in the hall. "Emily?" she doubled back, and looked at Emily's elbow. "What happened? Shawn, did you do that?"  
  
"No, Lucy, I didn't." Shawn rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I...uh..." she thought quickly.  
  
"Well, maybe you could say I did. She fell in Mr. Turner's class...landed smack on my pen, and it drove into her arm..." Shawn described to Lucy.  
  
"Ew...are you ok?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Luce...I'm fine..." she grinned at Shawn.  
  
"See ya at home then," Lucy shrugged, and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Shawn." Emily breathed a deep sigh of relief. "She would have definitely told Matt. Then Chase would have definitely been dead. Although, I'm not guaranteeing that would be all bad..."  
  
Shawn laughed, and continued to lead Emily to the nurse's office. "Nah, I don't think so either..."  
  
"Shawn, I have a question, and you're probably not the right person to ask, but you're the only one available at the moment..." Emily sighed.  
  
"Sure, what?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" she looked at her elbow as they turned the corner of the hall.  
  
"No, why?" Shawn looked at her, confused.  
  
"Just a couple things Chase said, that's all...thanks, though," she grinned.  
  
"No problem," he smiled. He'd never before seen her the way he did at that moment. And, frankly, he liked her better when she was insulting him. "Are you gonna be ok, Emily?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," she shrugged. "Thanks...I'll see you tomorrow..." she walked to the door of the nurse's office, and turned around and nodded to him.  
  
"No prob..." Shawn smiled, and walked away. 


	2. Chapter One: Everything's Changing

Chapter One: Everything's Changing  
  
"Mary, I swear it, you have more of my stuff in your room than Lucy..." Emily picked her brush up off of Mary's bureau.  
  
"But you and Lucy share a room..." Mary Camden poked her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"My point exactly," Emily sighed. "I'm going to be leaving for Pennbrook in a few days with Cory, Topanga, Eric, Jack and Shawn...and I need all my stuff back, so can you go through your room and take out everything that's mine? Please?"  
  
"Sure, I guess..." Mary shrugged. "When are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"On Friday...today is Wednesday, so you know? You kinda need to hurry up..." Emily brushed her hair. "Oh, by the way, Robbie called for you earlier..."  
  
Mary frantically ran out of the bathroom, and picked up the phone. "What time?" she shouted, dialing the numbers.  
  
"Uh...about two..." she shrugged. "Do me a favor, and tell mom and dad that Matt's driving me to Cory's...ok?" Emily asked. "And if they ask who's there, just say Cory, Topanga, Eric, Miranda, Matt, Amanda, Shawn and myself..."  
  
"Sure, see ya later, Emily..." Mary yelled.  
  
~~  
  
"Cor," Shawn tried to explain. "I don't get it. Something about the way things have been going lately makes me fall for her even more lately. Maybe the fact that she's not immortal or something..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cory asked. Shawn had been talking about a mystery girl a lot lately, yet, he refused to tell even Cory who she was. The only living soul that knew who she was, was Matt, and it was driving Cory to the breaking point. Usually, Cory was the one that Shawn confided in, but lately, he'd been going more and more to Matt. "If I knew who she was, that'd make it a lot easier."  
  
"I'll tell you sooner or later, Cor. Just not right now, ok?" Shawn watched the door, as though he was waiting for someone to get there.  
  
Cory rolled his eyes. "If you're not gonna tell me, then don't talk about her, ok?" he growled.  
  
"Sorry, Cor...I'm just having a hard time admitting it to myself...and you know? If I can't admit it to me," Shawn was interrupted by Cory.  
  
"But you can admit it to Matt Camden?" Cory asked. "That's nice Shawn...very nice..."  
  
"Believe me, if you knew, you'd understand..." he nodded. "Just be patient, ok, Cor?"  
  
~~  
  
"Yeah, he is coming to Pennbrook with us, he didn't tell you?" Emily asked Matt, after he'd implied whether or not Shawn was going to college with everyone.  
  
"Yes, he told me." Matt rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, he feels so disconnected, that he told me that he feels like even if his body is going with you, his mind might not be all the way there. He needs someone he can talk to."  
  
"I don't understand..." Emily was confused. "What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"What I'm saying, Emily, is that you shouldn't just cast Shawn away because of the past, you know? You've known him as long as Topanga, and even Cory, has. I bet if you guys searched enough you could find that you have so much in common..." Matt told his sister. "Believe me, if I didn't think this, I wouldn't be saying it to you."  
  
"I know, Matt..." Emily shrugged. "But I just think it's kinda weird that all of a sudden, now that we've graduated, he wants everything to be ok with us."  
  
"He's maturing. Think of it that way." Matt said as he changed the radio station. "Senior year does that. You remember how I was before senior year?"  
  
"Yeah, as bad as Shawn, if not worse..." Emily grinned.  
  
"He's been through a lot this year. Things like that change people..." he turned the corner onto Cedar Road, where Cory lived. "Remember his whole ordeal with Angela, when she said she couldn't date him because of where he lived? Then it took Cory to get them back together. And then, he decided she deserved better, so he dumped her."  
  
"And then they got back together, but he wound up losing her to Simon in the end. Yeah...I remember it all too well. I got the 'Yo, Camden, your brother took my woman' speech." She groaned. "I remember that all too well..."  
  
"And then, another thing that probably changed him is that he found his long-lost brother, remember?" Matt turned into the driveway. "But they absolutely hate each other..."  
  
"Yeah, kind of like you and I used to?" Emily chuckled at Matt. "Now we talk more than anyone else in the house..."  
  
"Just think about it," Matt opened the door, and got out of the car. "I mean, he's a cool guy, you just need to give him a chance..."  
  
Emily sat there, thinking for a second, then got out of the car. "Maybe Matt's right..." she told herself, and ran up behind Matt. "I guess you're right..." she nodded to him. "I'll talk to him."  
  
"Good, thanks, Emily. He's a good guy..." Matt smiled, as he knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Emily heard Topanga call from the kitchen. "Hey, Matt! Amanda is in the living room. Come on in, Emily!"  
  
Shawn was sitting out in the backyard on a branch of the Matthews' backyard tree. He brushed a hand through his hair, making it fall into place. 'She's here...' he thought. 'Here we go...'  
  
She looked at Shawn and laughed, "Some things will never change, though..." she looked at Matt with a grin, then walked up to Cory and Topanga. "What's up, Cory?" she asked.  
  
"Not much," Cory shrugged. "Shawn's acting weird. He's not telling me anything, and he's talking to your brother a lot more than normal..."  
  
"Matt? Why?" Topanga asked.  
  
"I was hoping you knew..." Emily shrugged. "Matt was, like, talking nicely about him, and Matt never talks nicely about guys at school. I was spooked out, frankly..."  
  
"I guess. Something's going on..." Topanga shrugged. "Maybe one of us should talk to him..."  
  
"I'll go...Matt told me I should talk to him..." Emily walked across the room.  
  
Shawn saw her coming, and his heart skipped a beat. 'Why am I feeling like this?' he asked. 'I don't like her, there is no way I can like Emily Camden!' he told himself. 'She's not my type in the least! But, she is pretty...and...NO...Shawn, don't do this to yourself. You've known her almost forever. Relationships like that never work! Here she comes...oh boy...' he tried to recover. "Hey, Camden, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, Shawn..." she rolled her eyes. "What's with calling me Camden again? You don't call Matt that anymore..."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Emily." Shawn shrugged. "I guess, since Matt and I have talked..."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that you and my brother would get along..." Emily grinned, as she jumped up into the tree. "Honestly, it's kinda freaking me out," she winked.  
  
"He's giving me advice about girls, that's all," Shawn nodded. "He's pretty good at that..."  
  
Emily cackled out a laugh, when her jaw dropped when she looked at Shawn. "Oh...you weren't kidding?" she asked. "Whoa..." she sat beside Shawn. "It's funny how we can always give good advice about things that we have trouble with ourselves, isn't it?"  
  
Shawn agreed. "He gives me better advice than Cory ever has, though. It kinda scares me, too."  
  
"You don't want Cory to hear you say that, he'll take offense, and rightfully so, too." She half-smiled. "I mean, I know that Matt gives awesome advice. But, Cory has such a good heart, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but he has to understand, I need someone to turn to. I mean, he's constantly with Topanga..." Shawn sighed. "Topanga is a great person, yeah, but you know? Same way with Miranda and Eric."  
  
"You feel like they're stealing your best friends?" Emily straightened her white peasant skirt, and crossed her legs.  
  
"Exactly. How did you know that?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I feel the same way about Cory and Eric. He's a great person, but it's like I don't know Topanga or Miranda anymore." Emily sighed. "It's kinda weird, but they're still my best friends, and I know I can always count on them."  
  
Shawn nodded again. "I completely agree. It really gets to you after awhile, though..."  
  
"Yeah," Emily wanted to change the subject, because she had told no one about her outlook on Cory and Topanga or Eric and Miranda. "So, how do you feel about this whole Pennbrook move?" she asked.  
  
"I have mixed emotions about it..." Shawn sighed heavily. "I mean, you know, just like you, Philadelphia is the only place I've known. I'll feel so odd somewhere else. But, then again, this is a great chance to start over, and find out who I am, or even change it."  
  
"I completely agree about the whole 'Philadelphia is the only place I've known' thing," Emily nodded. "But, you don't want to change who you are, Shawn. You're one of the most interesting people I know. I'm gonna make a deal with you..."  
  
"What?" Shawn asked, grinning.  
  
"You don't change, I won't, ok?" she grinned back at him.  
  
"Deal," he held out his hand to shake hers.  
  
She shook his hand, and she felt strangely connected to Shawn. "And, so we don't go back on it, you can always come talk to me whenever you need it, ok?"  
  
Shawn's grin changed into a full out smile. "Deal."  
  
Matt and Amanda joined Topanga and Cory by the kitchen window, watching Shawn and Emily talk. 'I knew I could get her to talk to him...' Matt grinned.  
  
Eric and Miranda walked out into the kitchen. "What's going on? Whoa, Shawn and Emily? How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Only a few minutes..." Topanga smiled. "They look so cute together!" 


End file.
